I Am The Only One Who Cares
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: Tweek was the only one that really loved Craig. Craig was the only one that really loved Tweek.


**Title:** I Am The Only One Who Cares  
 **Author:** Donnie  
 **Fandom:** South Park  
 **Setting:** Craig's Bedroom, Tweek Bros. Coffee  
 **Pairing:** Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak  
 **Characters:** Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak  
 **Genre:** Romance/Humor  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 661  
 **Type of Work:** One-Shot  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Fluff, Language  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary:** Tweek was the only one that really loved Craig. Craig was the only one that really loved Tweek.

 **AN:** So, I finished The Fractured But Whole yesterday, and I had some major Creek feels. I love the Boys so much! ; u; I hope you guys enjoy!

 **I Am The Only One Who Cares** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Craig Tucker lay in bed, for the first time in years, awake. It was no secret that the brick shithouse could fall asleep standing up, or mid-football game while defending their star quarterback. Usually sleep wasn't very hard for him to come by, even if he could sleep for thirteen hours at a time and still feel exhausted the next day. There was only one thing that could keep him up all night.

Tweek Tweak.

His boyfriend of what could have been a thousand lifetimes had some kind of magical hold over him. If Tweek wasn't doing okay, Craig always seemed to know. While everyone in town was tentative about their relationship, knowing that their volatile tempers had driven them apart on several occasions, they all knew that, deep down, the two boys loved each other. Maybe they hadn't started that way, sure, but it hadn't taken long before feelings had been sprouted.

And, now, that damn blond massage chair was keeping him up because he wasn't home from work, yet. Green eyes shifted to the glaring red numbers on the clock across from him, and he huffed. It was nearly midnight, he was awake, and Tweek wasn't in bed. Even if his lover and sleep had a tenuous grasp of each other, usually he'd at least show up to Craig's room to paint or do whatever it was he was going to do that night to stave off sleep.

And he wasn't there, and it was driving the shorter teen up a wall.

Grabbing his phone, he clicked on Tweek in his speed dial and waited while it rang. He was going to hear from his spazz of a boyfriend even if it killed him.

Suddenly, _Satan Is My Motor_ by Cake began to play, startling Tweek out of his taste testing and making him spill hot coffee down his apron. With a loud shout and a jerk of his head into his shoulder, he shed his shirt and apron before picking up the phone.

"What do you- GAH! - Want, jerk? You made me spill coffee all over myself. I had to take my shirt off." Despite Tweek's tone, Craig smirked.

"Pics or it didn't happen."

"O-Oh my God, Craig, you're- You're incorrigible!" Voice shrill, Tweek frowned as he pulled his phone from his face and put it on speaker. Pressing the camera button, he held it out in front of him to show his naked chest, snapping a picture, and then one a little lower of his belly button. After making sure they looked good, he sent them both, not paying attention to whatever Craig was jabbering about.

"- You should really come home. I mean… Come to my house. You've been gone all day, Stripe misses you."

"Huh?" Raising a brow, Tweek huffed a bit, "Maybe he does, but I think I'm not done at work, yet. I need to finish taste testing this." He had only twelve more cups to go.

"Do it tomorrow! I can't sleep…" _Without you._ He felt like too much of a flaming pansy to say that out loud, though.

"Yeah?" Tweek smiled softly, and it could be heard in his tone. He was finally willing to listen, at least. And he didn't sound mad, either.

"Yeah. So you should come paint in my room, maybe?" Craig offered, trying not to sound as desperate as he felt.

"I can do that, I think. Still have my stuff?"

"I wouldn't throw it out on you. We could play some relaxing music on our laptop and just rest."

"I'm going to paint. But it sounds nice. Light some candles and I'll pretend I don't hear you snoring."

"Asshole."

"Dick."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. I'm on my way."

"Good. Talk to you soon."

"See you in a bit. Dick." With a little chuckle, Tweek hung up and started getting his things together. Tonight was probably going to end in cuddles.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** OMG I'm so glad to finally get something done. xD This one wasn't already written, and it was so nice to just write something for the OTP. One of them, anyways. Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
